There are no related applications.
This application is not subject to federally funded research and/or development.
Kite surfing or kite skiing is a sport that is similar to surfing or water skiing. Other sports also use leading edge inflatable (LEI) kites as their means of propulsion. During kite surfing, a kite surfer rides atop a board while using the power of the wind to inflate a kite and propel the surfer across the surface of a body of water. The kite used for kite surfing is an airfoil or flexible flying wing. Two basic types of kites are used in kite surfing, inflatable kites and RAM air kites. Lead lines, used to control the kites during kite surfing, typically extend several tens of meters above the surface of the water and are attached at one end to a xe2x80x9ccontrol barxe2x80x9d, used for steering the kite, and at the other end to various points on the kite. The kite, which includes xe2x80x9cstrutsxe2x80x9d or supports that extend from the leading edge of the kite to the trailing edge, is directed by manipulating the control bar.
When transporting the kite, the lead lines of the kite are rolled around the control bar of the kite. Thereafter, the kite is placed in a tubular bag and transported to and from the point of use. To use the kite, it is pulled from the bag and the struts and leading edge are inflated. The kite is then used to convey a user along the surface of the water. Because of the size and weight of the equipment, it is cumbersome to carry the kite surfing equipment. Thus, there is a heart felt need for providing a means for easily carrying the kite and equipment. It should be noted that the xe2x80x9cstrapxe2x80x9d may be used to transport the kite with or without the need for the bag. The kite, board or skis and the lines, collectively equipment, may be rolled in a cylindrical shape and the ends of the strap may be cinched tightly around the equipment distant from one another to create a shoulder strap. The novel arrangement of elements of the xe2x80x9cstrapxe2x80x9d provides a carrying strap that is uniquely designed for transporting the kite.
During operation, the kite is inflated and used to pull the surfer along the surface of the water. Depending on the direction of the wind and direction in which the kite is steered, it is possible for a skilled surfer to reverse the net direction of travel. However, this is a very difficult maneuver and requires many hours of practice and experience to achieve. When first learning the sport of kite surfing, a surfer may ride the surface of the water in a down-wind direction. The surfer then steers the kite and board onto the shore and carries the kite and board or skis back to the point where the surfer began his/her surfing or skiing activities.
The task of bringing the kite and board or skis back upwind is very tiresome. The surfer must carry the board in one hand while holding and carrying the kite in the other; since the kite is very large it is difficult to control. In many instances, the surfer deflates all or part of the kite and rolls it into a bundle to carry it back upwind. This process wastes precious time and is a turnoff for many kite surfers. Thus, there is a great need for quickly and efficiently transporting the assembled and inflated kite over a great distance without carrying the kite in one""s hands.
It is an object of the invention to provide a hands-free method and device for carrying a kite having its struts and leading inflatable edge inflated after it has propelled the surfer down-wind a distance.
It is another object of the invention to provide a detachable strap for transporting kite surfing equipment while it is inside a tubular bag or rolled into a bundle with at least one strut inflated.
It is an object of the invention to provide a carrier that will allow a kite surfer to easily carry the kite to and from the point of use.
A first embodiment of the invention is a removable, adjustable strap comprised of a webbing material. The webbing includes a buckle or adjustable slide attached at each end thereof. The buckle comprises a cast or molded piece of hard material having two openings through which the webbing material may pass. The center piece of the buckle may be equipped with teeth for seizing the webbing that is passed through one of the openings. An end of the webbing material is affixed to a side of the buckle.
A first strip of hook and loop material, such as that sold under the brand name Velcro(copyright) or one-wrap(copyright), is affixed at an opposite side of the buckle. Throughout this disclosure, the terms Velcro(copyright), one-wrap(copyright) or hook and loop material are used interchangeably. A second strip of complementary hook and loop material is also affixed to the webbing material. Thus, each end of the webbing material has an adjustable cinch or noose which is drawn tight around an end of the rolled up kite and fastened by overlapping the strips of hook and loop material.
The strap is produced by passing an end of an elongated piece of material, such as webbing, through a first opening in the buckle that is created by a first side and the center member of the buckle. The end of the webbing is then passed through the second opening and folded over and around the second side of the buckle and fastened to itself. A portion of the webbing is then pulled through the first opening to create a loop of webbing material that extends between the first and second openings of the buckle. A first strip of hook and loop material is passed through the first opening and fastened around the first side of the buckle. A complementary strip of hook and loop material is sewn to a portion of the webbing that has been pulled through the first opening and near the first strip of hook and loop material.
During use, the surfer slides a first loop over an end of the rolled up equipment and cinches it down tight with the complementary mating strips. The second loop is slid over the opposite end of the rolled up equipment and cinched down tightly around the equipment. The surfer then carries the equipment by placing his arm or shoulder under the strap to lift and carry the equipment. Alternatively, the strap may be implemented using strips of one-wrap(copyright), Velcro(copyright), combinations thereof, or the like affixed at opposite ends of a strip of webbing. One-wrap(copyright) is a self-contained hook-and-loop fastener in ribbon, tape or strap form having one side comprising a surface of hooks and the other side having a surface of loops. It is designed to adhere upon self-contact. Two strips of one-wrap(copyright) are affixed to opposite sides of an end of the webbing with the same face in contact with the webbing. For example both strips may have either the hook side or the loop side in contact with the webbing. The surfer then wraps one strip around a side of the rolled up equipment in a clockwise manner and the other strip around the equipment in a counter clockwise fashion to overlap and mate with the first strip. Alternatively, complementary strips of hook and loop material may also be attached to the webbing to implement the invention.
A second embodiment of the invention comprises a leash that includes a quick fastening device such as a snap for attaching an end of the leash to the user""s harness, vest or clothing. In the preferred embodiment, the leash comprises one-inch wide webbing. Complementary strips of hook and loop material are overlapped and affixed along a length of the webbing. One strip is affixed at the end of the webbing. The second strip is complementary to the first strip and is sewn or affixed a short distance from the first strip such that webbing between the two strips does not include any overlapping hook and loop material. Thus, the snap can be slid across the first strip. The first strip is then folded across and mates with the second strip. The fold preferably occurs at the webbing between the two strips.
A second end of the leash is attached to a ring, preferably a D-shaped ring. To attach the leash to a kite, the complementary strips of hook and loop material are separated from one another. The user then slides the snap across the first strip of hook and loop material to remove it from the leash to create a free end. The user then wraps the end of the leash with the ring around the center strut of the kite in the space provided between the leading edge and the center strut. The free end of the leash is passed through the ring causing a loop to be cinched about the center strut of the kite at the leading edge. The snap is slid over the free end and the complementary strips of hook and loop material are mated together to secure the snap to the leash. The snap is then attached to the user, user""s clothing, personal floatation device or his/her harness or vest; thereby allowing the user to tow the kite upwind without use of his/her hands.